Furry Friend
by KwBw21
Summary: Harry has noticed his husband, Severus has been down recently can a furry surprise cheer him up? (I suck at summaries)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**WARNING :OC Severus**

**Just a happy little Snarry drabble that popped into my head today, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Harry had been watching his husband closely for the past few days to try to find out why he had been acting so despondent recently. Harry had enjoyed watching his husband grow in confidence and enjoy a peaceful existence since the death of Voldemort three years ago but for some reason for the past week his husband had been upset over something. His classes weren't anymore challenging than normal and he knew that his husband secretly loved passing on his knowledge of potions to the next generation regardless of how much he complained about the students, so it couldn't be that. They had a rock solid marriage and they were blissfully in love with each other and made sure to tell each other this several times a day, so it couldn't be that. Harry was determined to find out what was wrong with his sulky hubby.

His first clue came that morning when Hedwig had flown into their bedroom as they were enjoying breakfast in bed. Hedwig had landed gracefully on the bed and had dropped off a letter from Remus and Sirius asking if Harry and Severus would join them for dinner that day. Harry had given Hedwig a piece of bacon from his plate to say thank you and was lovingly stroking the white owl's feathered head, when Severus had let out a deep sigh causing Harry to look at his husband whom had a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter Sev?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing love, I'm fine" Severus had replied with an obviously forced smile.

Harry said nothing but watched his husband's eyes light up and a truly happy smile grace his handsome face when Hedwig fluttered over to him and gently nibbled his potion stained fingers before butting his hand with her head trying to get a stroke from the potions master. Severus happily complied with the owl's wishes and gave her a gentle stroke on the head and let out a content sigh.

The next clue came that afternoon just after lunch when Harry heard a frantic knock on the door of their quarters. He jumped up off the sofa and rushed to the doors and as soon as he opened it, Hermione came rushing in the room desperately calling for Severus. Harry quickly closed the door and followed her into the living room where he found Hermione crying and carefully passing a fluffy orange bundle to Severus before throwing herself at Harry and crying into his shoulder. Severus immediately ran into his private potions lab and Harry could hear the sound of potion bottles being grabbed and the swish of a wand.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked the distraught woman sobbing into his robes.

"I came back from lunch and found Crookshanks lying in the middle of my bedroom crying out in pain and fitting, the only thing I could think to do was to bring him straight to Severus, as he would know what potions would help" Hermione hiccupped.

Harry nodded in agreement and held Hermione as they listened to Severus working in the lab, silently praying to Merlin that Crookshanks could be saved.

Several minutes later, Severus walked in from the lab, carefully carrying Crookshanks who was fast asleep. He looked over to Hermione and gave her a tired smile "He will be ok, he must have snuck into Madame sprout's greenhouse and eaten something poisonous. I gave him some potions that will counteract the poison and stop the fits" Severus explained.

Hermione promptly burst into tears again and gave the potions master a loose hug so as not to hurt Crookshanks, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Severus" she said gratefully before giving Crookshanks a tickle behind the ear which woke him up.

"Just give him the potion again before you go to bed and he will be his normal cranky self by the morning" Severus said as he tried to pass Crookshanks over to Hermione. However, Crookshanks was not about to leave his saviour without thanking him and so he used some of his energy to rub his face and the top of his head against the potion master's chin and gave a grateful meow before curling up in Hermione's arms.

Severus had a genuine smile on his face again and gave Crookshanks a tickle behind the ear before whispering "you're welcome, fluffy one" to the happily purring cat.

Hermione then said her goodbyes and Harry walked her to the door. After she had gone he walked back into the living room to find Severus on the sofa dozing. Harry sat next to his husband and Severus lent his head onto Harry's shoulder and let off a sleepy sigh.

"You did a good deed today, Sev" Harry said as he stroked Severus' silky hair.

"I had to help him Harry, poor little kitty" Severus replied sleepily before letting out a yawn. Harry chuckled quietly to himself at the way Severus talked about Crookshanks calling him a kitty.

"You're good with animals" Harry said but only got a sleepy mumble in reply so he let his husband nap.

The next clue came that evening as they arrived at Remus and Sirius' new cottage. The door had opened and Severus was promptly jumped on by a very excited great Dane puppy causing him to fall flat on his back. Harry was positively stunned to find his husband laughing as the great Dane licked all over his face.

"TINY, GET OFF HIM" Remus had shouted at the huge puppy as he realised what had happened whilst Sirius tried his best to hold back hysterical laughter at the sight of Severus rolling around on the ground with the puppy.

Severus had managed to get up off the floor and had a grin on his face that was from ear to ear which surprised Harry further. "He's a feisty one isn't he?" Severus had chuckled as he walked into the house with Tiny following close behind him.

That night had consisted of the four men eating a delicious meal and then Severus entertaining Tiny by throwing balls, sticks and anything else Tiny brought for him and when Harry had said it was time for them to leave, Severus had spent 10 minutes stroking Tiny and fussing him before Harry had to drag him through the front door. Severus then spent the rest of the night talking about how much fun Tiny was and how lucky Remus and Sirius were.

The final clue came the next day, Harry had suggested a trip to Hogsmeade to try and cheer Severus up as he was in a worryingly depressed mood. Severus had agreed to the trip as he needed to pick up a new robe he had ordered.

They had apparated to Hogsmeade, picked up the robe and decided to have a look around town. The last shop they came to had caused a glimmer of joy to flicker in Severus' eyes, it was a pet shop. Harry had burst out laughing at the sound of his normally composed husband, squealing like a little girl as he looked into the shop window. Laying on top of a cozy blanket was a jet black kitten curled up in a little fuzzy ball.

"So cute" Harry heard his husband whisper and then the look of sadness was back.

Harry couldn't help but feel his heart clench at the sight of his beloved husband looking lovingly at the tiny kitten and it was then that he realised why Severus had been so sad recently and he decided to take action.

"Sev darling, why don't you apparate back to Hogwarts and run a nice bath for yourself while I pick up something I forgot to get" Harry said to his beloved.

"I'd like that" Severus replied before taking one last glance at the kitten then apparating home.

After half an hour or so, Harry walking into their quarters and called out to Severus to see where he was.

"I'm in the bath" came the reply and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry then crept into their bedroom and gently put his surprise on the bed before going back into the living room and sitting on the sofa waiting for Severus.

Moments later he heard his husband getting out of the bath and waited for inevitable with a smile on his face. He was rewarded seconds later by the sound of his husband gasping followed by a little girly squeal again, making Harry giggle to himself and he got up off the sofa and made his way to the bedroom.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Severus sat on the bed with just a towel around his waist in complete shock looking his surprise.

"I see you found Shadow then" Harry said with a chuckle "Do you like her?"

"She's adorable" Severus whispered in reply before giving the sleeping jet black kitten a tickle behind the ear making her wake up with a yawn.

"Good because she is yours" Harry said with a smile.

Severus looked at his husband, his mouth open with shock "She's mine?" he said before looking back at the black fluff ball currently stretching out her front legs.

"yep she's all yours my beloved" Harry replied before walking over to the bed and climbing over to sit next to his husband.

Shadow then looked up at her new master and scampered over to Severus, put a tiny paw gently on his bare leg and let out a little meow as if to say "hello". Harry watched as Severus gave Shadow a stroke on the head and she pressed her nose into his hand before hopping onto Severus' lap and curled up, purring contently.

"Thank you so much Harry" Severus said before choking back a sob and laid his head against Harry's shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his forehead "You have been so depressed recently and you seemed to cheer up when you were around animals so I figured that getting you a familiar would brighten your mood. When we saw Shadow earlier in the pet shop I knew I had to get her for you"

"I've never had a familiar. I couldn't afford one as a student and it was far to dangerous during the war so I was a tad jealous of everyone who has them" Severus replied with a sniff.

"Well, she seems happy to be your familiar and I'm happy that you're happy" Harry said as he watched Shadow batting Severus' hand playfully with her paw.

"You are too good to me Harry. Thank you for Shadow, she is perfect. I love you so much" Severus said nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"Your more than welcome Beloved, I love you more" Harry replied before giggling as Shadow tried to climb up onto Severus' shoulder but got distracted by a strand of his silky hair and tried to catch it.

"Oh the mischief and havoc she going to cause" Harry sighed but started laughing the kitten proceeded to try to climb onto Severus' head.


End file.
